


Оправдание

by Umbridge



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ория одержал еще одну победу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оправдание

— Мне нужно его тело. Для Саки. Я уже объяснил и не намерен больше повторять. 

Ория не отвечает. Он улыбается в подушку, слышит, как человек за его спиной щелкает зажигалкой, и представляет себе, как тот прямо сидит на краю футона. 

— Что за детский сад, Ория? Да, я скотина, животное. Каким был, таким и остался. И твое молчание ничего не изменит. 

Ория поворачивается и смотрит на него. Мураки нахмурился — Мураки недоволен, что приходится оправдываться, но он оправдывается. А раз так, значит Ория одержал небольшую победу. 

— Не жди, что я попрошу прощения, — холодно бросает Мураки. 

— Мне не нужны твои извинения. Убирайся ко всем чертям из моей спальни, и сними, наконец, эти чертовы туфли. 

Мураки поднимает брови, его губы кривятся, выдавая замешательство. Сейчас он выглядит точь-в-точь, как тот мальчик Кадзутака, который клялся кровью, что никогда не оставит Орию Мибу и вечно будет его другом. Семнадцать лет назад. 

— Значит, убраться… — в конце концов, произносит он. 

— Точно, — широко улыбаясь, Ория закидывает руки за голову. Одеяло сбивается набок, юката распахивается. Он перебирает пальцами собственные волосы, наблюдая за Мураки. Тот какое-то время смотрит куда-то мимо Ории, но потом вдруг понимает, что прощен. 

— Вот как ты скучаешь без меня, Ория-кун. А я-то думал, ты мне рад, — говорит он, изображая обиду. 

— Пусть тебе радуется твой шинигами. 

Мураки притворно негодует:

— Значит, шинигами… Ну что ж. Мне, пожалуй, придется догнать его. Ты, кстати, снова испортил мне все. 

— О, неужели? — Ория округляет глаза, вытаскивает из волос белое перо и сдувает. 

— Это еще что? — хмурится тот. 

— Разве ты не видишь, Мураки-кун? — удивляется Ория. 

Мураки улыбается:

— Называй меня Кадзу, сколько раз просил. 

— Что за чушь, Мураки, мы не настолько близки, — шепчет Ория, скользя рукой по его бедру. 

— Не близки? А так? — сняв туфли, Мураки откидывает одеяло и подминает Орию под себя, не заботясь о костюме.


End file.
